los dos nuevos guardiane
by chicaaventurera
Summary: ya an pasado varios anos desde que pitch fue derotado y el hombre de la luna a escogido a dos nuevos guardianes . que ealteraran las cosas en tre los guardianes
1. los dos nuevos guardianes

**Hola mi nombre es mary jose no acostumbro a escribir antes de poner un fictions esta es la primera vez que escribo y no sé que poner asía que esto es todo disfruten el fiction**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

LOS NUEVOS 2 GUARDIANES

Mi nombre es mary Cupido miedo ya sé que se pregunta por qué ese nombre pues verán soy la espíritu de hallowen y san Valentín ustedes pensaran eso es posible pues les digo que si es posible les contare como me convertí en Cupido.

Yo era una niña normal un día no en particular para ser especifica el 14 de febrero yo estaba dibujando corazones cuando de pronto cuando en mi casa empezó un incendio mis padres sobrevivieron al igual que mis hermanos yo no corrí con tanta suerte cuando desperté me encontraba en un campo lleno de rosas alado miedo había un arco y unas flechas con corazones rosas en las puntas era de noche la luna me dijo tu nombre será mary jose Cupido conserve mi nombre pero no mi apellido el cual era Sánchez ríos y así yo fui Cupido mi cabello era ondulado era rosa y rojo con detalles amarillos mi piel era muy pálida y tenía un corazón en mi hombro derecho usaba un vestido escotado rojo con corazones blancos era hasta la rodilla era un tipo tutu lo de abajo rojo con mucho tul rosa tenia botas hasta debajo de la rodilla blancas con corazones rojos y tenia halas blancas yo morí a los 17 años. Y así me convertí en Cupido.

Y en el espíritu de hallowen un día estaba el 26 de octubre era mi cumple ese día vi unas calabaza y empecé a esculpí una con cara después que anocheció la termine y la luna me ilumino con su brillo ese brillo empezó a recorrerme y empezó a flotar mi ropa empezó a cambiar mis halas ahora eran negras mi cabello era todo negro me llegaba a los tobillos aun era ondulado tenía varias partes de cabello azul y rojo mi vestido aun era escotado era el mismo modelo solo que tenia escote en corazón la parte de arriba era negra y la de parte de abajo roja y el tul azul y todo el vestido tenia detalles dorados mi piel era la misma tenia las botas iguales solo que negras y tenía una espada negra ahora en vez de mi arco y mis flechas y ese corazón que tenia se hizo negro y se partió a la mitad me dijo la luna as creado una festividad nueva ahora te llamaras mary jose Cupido miedo me dijo la luna que si quería que la festividad que había invitado se celebraría el 31 de octubre y no mi cumple . Y así me convertí en el espíritu de hallowen.

Ósea aclarando soy 6 meses al año soy Cupido de enero a junio soy Cupido y de julio a diciembre soy el espíritu de hallowen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mi nombre es adrian summer si así es soy el espíritu del verano y ahora les contare como me convertí en un espíritu.

Yo era normal un día 21 de julio cuando yo y mis amigos fuimos al lago ya que había mucho calor cuando nos metimos todo era increíble según mis amigos ya que con mis juegos todo era sensacional según mis amigo pero de repente en una competencia de nado me atorre y morí ahogado cuando desperté era de noche yo tenía el cabello negro mi piel tenia tonos dorados mi camisa era naranja de tirantes y tenía un pantalón azul unos lentes negros unas chanclas azules era de noche y manejar el agua y el fuego y tenía 17 años la luna de dijo tu nombre ahora será adrian Gerardo summer no pude conservar mi apellido prado López.

Un día vagaba por una ciudad era junio y yo estaba en el parque caminando cuando de pronto cuando de pronto vi una sombra volando y pensé "que es eso" cuando fui a ver vi una linda chica y ella me vio sorprendía y me apunto con un arco y una flecha lista para disparar

Oooye no dispares dije yo

Quien eres espera tu puedes verme me pregunto la chica

Am si espera eres un espíritu dijo yo

Si soy Cupido y el espíritu de hallowen dijo la chica

Eso es sorprendente dije yo

Lo sé y tú quien eres me pregunto la chica sentados en una rama de un árbol de donde yo estaba yo flote hasta la rama y me senté también

Soy summer boy pero pudes decirme adrian dije yo

Mary jose dijo ella

Desde ese dia adrian y yo eramos los mejores amigos todo iba de maravillas teníamos una vida tranquila y eramos muy unidos nos contabmos todo hasta que ese dia llego el dia en el que el y yo nos convertiríamos en guardianes

Hola norte dijo jack

Ola jack ,conejo ,tooth y meme dijo santa

Y para que nos solicitaste dijo tooth

O pues hace unos minutos el hombre de la luna hizo dos luces y creo que habrá nuevos guardianes dijo norte

Espera dijiste dos luces dijo jack

Si asintió norte

Eso solo a pasado una vez cuando meme y yo nos convertimos en guardianes dijo tooth

Lo se tooth dijo norte

Y quienes son los dos afortunados pregunto conejo

Pues hombre de la luna dice que dijo norte

Y las dos luces se hicieron presentes una chica con un arco y halas y el otro un chico haciendo una bola de agua en una mano y en la otra de fuego

Summer boy y quien es la chica dijo tooht

Es Cupido esa chica revoltosa dijo conejo

O y jack dijo norte

Si dijo jack

También te tengo una noticia para ti no se como decirte esto pero ya no eres el mas mal portado dijo norte

Que estas mintiendo verdad dime que estas mintiendo dijo jack

A no dijo norte

Y quien me gano dijo jack

Pues nada mas que menos que Cupido al menos ya no habrá un empate dijo norte

Como que empate dijo jack

Si tu y ella estaban empatados en esa lista dijo norte

Ay a trapame adrian dijo mary

Ya lo hice dijo adrian el la tenia agarada de la cintura

Ya veo dijo mary

Oye que es eso dijo adrian apuntando hacia el remolino que se formaba salieron dos yetis que dejaron incosiente a los dos chicos y los metieron a sacos separados y se los llevaron al polo norte adrian fue el primero en despertar y cuando vio a los demás guadiarnes

Que hago aquí dijo adrian

Hijo tu as sido elegido para ser un guardian dijo norte

Cool mary oiste voy aser un guardian dijo adrian el se voltio y la vio sin moverse

Ella es Cupido dijo tooth

Si es ella dijo norte

Es linda dijo jack

Y meme asintió acordando con la opinión de jack

Meme de 1 a 10 cuando le das dijo jack

Meme formo un numero en su cabeza que era un millón

Estoy de acuerdo dijo jack

Les dijo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes esa chica es linda y un problema dijo conejo

No despierta y también esta fria dijo tooth que se acerco a ella y la toco

Jack quitate tu sueter dijo norte el se lo quito y se lo envio y se quedo con el pello desnudo norte la agarro y se la puso ala chica y la llevo a su cuarto y la acosto en su cama luego fue por otra camisa de manga larga azul se la dio a jack y el se la puso media hora después ella despertó

Am en donde estoy dijo mary tocándose la cabeza se paro de la cama salió de la habitación y vio un taller se dio cuenta que era el taller de santa intento volar pero no podía se dio cuenta que tenia un habrigo se lo quito pero le dio frio y se lo volvió a poner camino bajo las escaleras y vio a adrian a santa , a conejo a meme y a tooth

Veo que despertaste dijo santa

Asi am que hago aquí pregunto mary

Seras una guardiana dijo tooht

Wow eres el hada de los dientes dijo mary

Si dijo tooth

Eres muy bonita dijo mary

Tu igual siempre e querido conocerte dijo tooth

Yo igual es un honor poder verte dijo mary

Lo mismo dijo tooht

Ola mary dijo conejo

Ola orejotas tiempo sin verte dijo tratando de volar pero no pudo

Lo mismo digo dijo conejo

Ola meme dijo mary acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla y meme se sonrojo

O porque al el le da un beso y a mi no dijo conejo

O quieres un beso dijo mary acercándose a conejo lo agarro de la cabeza y le beso la mejilla y luego el se sonrojo

Wow conejo te sonrojaste por un beso dijo jack riéndose conejo no contesto el tenia una cara de tonto embobado y enamorado

Por que sere una guardiana pregunto mary

El hombre de la luna te eligio dijo norte

Y por que ami dijo mary

No lo sabemos solo el lo sabe dijo norte

De quien es este sueter djo mary

Es mio dijo jack caminando asia ella y le sonrio ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el hada a ver sus dientes blancos iguales a los de jack fue y empezó a tocarle los dientes

Tooht ya deja en paz ala pobre chica dijo norte

Lo siento tiene los dientes iguales de limpios y blancos que jack dijo tooth sonriendo

Gracias donde esta adrian pregunto mary

Esta haciendo galletas con los duendes dijo santa

Puedo ver el taller siempre e querido entrar pero no paso a los yetis dijo mary

Espera que dijo santa

Lo siento pero era solo la curiosidad dijo mary

Claro vamos dijo santa y asi todos los guardianes bajaron al taller

Pensé que los duendes hacían los juguetes dijo mary viendo a los yetis haciéndolos

No ellos no lo asen dijo santa

Ellos hacen las galletas dijo jack

Cool ola phill dijo mary saludando a un yeti y el le devolvió el saludo

Recuerda tu esposa quiere chocolates el próximo año dijo mary el yeti solo asintió de repente ella sintió que la odserbaban ella voltio y vio a jack viéndola el se dio cuenta y voltio la cabeza lo mas rápido que pudo sonrojado y ella igual

Lo siento dijo jack

No importa pero por que me veias dijo mary

Pues quería preguntarte que para que esel arco y por que tienes un corazón en el hombro derecho dijo jack

Pues soy Cupido el arco y las flechas son para enamorar a las personas el 14 de san valentin y el corazón es mi signo para que el cayac dijo mary

Tal como tu tienes el arco y las flechas yo uso el cajack para hacer invierno aclaro jack

Cool oye te tengo una pregunta jack dijo mary

Dime Cupido dijo jack

Dime mary jack dijo mary

A claro dime mary dijo jack

Que ceremonia se tiene que hacer para ser un guardian dijo mary

Tienes que hacer un juramento mary y proteger a los niños del mundo de pitch y que tienen fe en nosotros dijo jack

Wow eso suena que tiene muchas responsabilidad dijo mary

Eso es pero tranquila estaras bien dijo jack

Ellos estaban platicando cuando de pronto un poco mas enfrente de ellos alguien los observaba y ese alguien era tooth que veía la escena con envidia ya que no tenia mucho rato que ella había llegado y captaba toda la atención de jack

Celosa dijo conejo

Quien dijo tooth

Tu ay no te agas con que no te importa dijo conejo

Pues no dijo tooth con un poco de celos en su voz

Si yo fuera jack ya la hubiera besado dijo conejo bromeando con tooth

Que dijo tooth

No que no estabas celosa dijo conejo

No lo estoy solo que no debe besarla aun debe conocerla mejor no dijo tooth

Cuando conejo iba a responder vio que jack se tapaba la boca y mary bajaba la cabeza y soltaba una lágrima

Creo que ella le conto como murió dijo conejo señalando la escena enfrente ellos dos y tooth solo vio que seguían hablando y luego que ella guardo silencio y se limpio las lagrimas jack empezó a hablar y vio que mary abrió los ojos como platos ella supo que jack le contaba la historia de cómo murió.

El nunca me ha contado cómo murió dijo tooth

En verdad solo santa y meme lo saben dijo conejo

Después de esta plática paso el juramento adrian lo hizo primero y luego lo hice yo cuando termino hicieron una fiesta las hadas de tooth vinieron santa le dio a todos vino adrian estaba hablando con conejo y santa meme y tooht hablaban Jack con la hadita y yo estaba sentada en la ventana cuando vi a un duende le pregunte que si había guitaras el asintió le dije que si me traía una el asintió y cuando la trajo le di un beso en la mejilla el duende se sonrojo y me subí al techo y me senté a lado de la chimenea que salía del techo vi que el duendecillo se subió y el hadita de Jack y empecé a tocar y a cantar

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan dificil de hayar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hayar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Wow tienes una linda voz dijo jack que se había dado cuenta cuando se salió por la ventana y la oyo cantar

Jack que haces ay dijo Cupido que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora

Bueno vi que te saliste y vi que un duende te sigio al igual que babytooth dijo jack

Jiji baby tooth asi se llama la hadita dijo Cupido acarisiandole la cabeza al hada

Si asi se llama dijo jack

Desde cuando estas ahí pregunto Cupido

Desde que te saliste te vi y yo y baby tooth vinimos a ver que hacias no sabia que tocabas guitarra o que cantaras dijo jack sorprendido de la hermosa voz de Cupido

Esas son dos cosas de mi que no sabias frost dijo Cupido

Pues ahora lo se pero que haces aquí la fiesta es adentro dijo jack

Pues a hace tiempo que no comvivo o voy a una fiesta la cual no sea la de mis festividades dijo Cupido

Espera como que festividades pregunto jack ya que el no sabia lo de el espíritu de halowen

No lo sabias pregunto Cupido

Saber que dijo jack

Yo soy el espíritu de hallowen también dijo Cupido

Wow eso es impresionante dijo jack

Lo se oye jack puedo hacerte una pregunta dijo Cupido

Claro mary cual es dijo jack

Tu tuviste familia o algo por el estilo o sabes por que moriste yo solo recuerdo que desperté en un campo de rosas en la noche vestida asi y con mi arco y flechas dijo Cupido

Si pues tooth me presto mis dientes de leche y asi pude ver mis memorias dijo jack

O es que yo no recuerdo mi familia o por que mori o como mori dijo Cupido

Y sabes como te combertiste en el espíritu de hallowen dijo jack

O eso si jack eso lo recuerdo eso paso ase anos jack dijo Cupido

Y te gusta ser dos espiritus de dos celebraciones diferentes pregunto jack

Si y mucho dijo mary

Y cuantos días eres uno y luego el otro dijo jack

O pues de enero a junio soy Cupido y de julio a diciembre soy el espíritu de hallowen es muy divertido dijo mary

Y sabes que dia es hoy dijo jack

No por que dijo mary

Pues hoy es junio 30 y son las 11:55 dijo Jack informándole a mary

En cinco minutos me veras como el espíritu de hallowen frost dijo mary

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que les aya gustado por fis dejen reviews les recuerdo esto es un tooth x jack solo que Cupido y jack se hacen muy buenos amigos bueno muy pronto voy a subir otro fiction de Astrid x hiccup la próxima semana el viernes todos los viernes subiré un nuevo capitulo de las dos novelas **

**Xoxo **


	2. cambio de ropa

**Hola mi nombre es mary jose** **eso ya lo saben, no pues aquí esta la segunda parte de los dos nuevos guardianes espero que les guste mucho como a mi si quieren hacer preguntas lo que sea solo díganme y yo las responderé sin ningún problema **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cambio de ropa

Habían pasado ya 4 minutos en solo 1 minuto ella seria el espíritu de hallowen Cupido aun seguía en el techo con jack baby tooth y el duendecillo

Ya son las 12:00 dijo jack

De repente una luz ilumino a Cupido elevándola los presentes no sabían que pasaba hay hasta que el brillo y la luz desapareció y vio a Cupido cambiada

Wow dijo jack asombrado de la magia que había pasado la Cupido anterior era un tierna y esta daba un poco de miedo

El duendecillo movia la cabeza de un lado para el otro para ver si eso no era una broma de su vista y babytooth se tallaba los ojos para ver si veía bien

Por que están asi pregunto mary levantándose ya que no podía volar porque aun tenia la chaqueta de jack ella se quitaba un poco de nieve que le había caído en la cabeza

Esto es increíble y no te harta pregunto jack viendo a Cupido estirarse un poco

Bueno al principio lo hacia pero después de anos te acostumbras a cambiar una y otra vez ano tras ano eso te harta pero lo haces te acostumbras a hacerlo dijo Cupido suspirando

Y entonces um alguien puede verte pregunto jack

A solo las mayoría de las chicas y algunos chicos por que dijo Cupido

Y niños dijo jack

Casi no mucho pero yo no pierdo la esperanza que algún dia me verán dijo Cupido

Que bien que pienses positivamente dijo jack

Si dijo Cupido

Quieres entrar esta empezando a nevar mas fuerte dijo jack levantándose

Claro dijo Cupido se levanto y bajo junto con jack baby tooth y el duendecillo al entrar todos la veian con la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes excepto meme y adrian

Que le paso a Cupido dijo conejo

Cambio como siempre se me había olvidado que hoy cambiabas miedo dijo adrian

Si se te olvido a mi igual dijo miedo

Espera le dijiste miedo dijo tooth

A si cuando ella cambia a ser el espíritu del hallowen o que no sabían dijo adrian

Todos los que no sabían giraron al cabeza

Bueno mi nombre de enero a junio soy Cupido y de julio a diciembre soy miedo dijo miedo sentándose en una silla cruzando las piernas y poniendo sus manos encima de ella

Creo que eres el único guardian que puede hacer eso dijo santa

Pues eso creo no conozco otro espíritu que pueda hacer lo mismo que yo dijo miedo

Pues es lo que vemos oye y dime tienes poderes dijo tooth

Claro que si mira dijo miedo y de pronto de sus manos empezaron a salir dulces y su espada se ilumino y salió un polvo negro

Wow dijieron los presentes excepto adrian ya que el sabia ya todo sobre la espíritu tanto como sus poderes

Puedo hacer una pregunta dijo adrian

Claro hijo cual es dijo santa

Ustedes tiene un lugar especial donde vivir dijo adrian

Pues si dijo santa

Y ustedes lo escogieron o como dijo adrian

Pues si por que dijo santa

Pues yo y mary donde vamos a vivir dijo adrian mary solo asintió

Pues pueden vivir con uno de nosotros mientras escogen o ven donde poner su casa dijo santa

Yo quiero vivir con meme dijo Cupido levantándose de su asiento y corriendo asia meme levantándolo y haciendo que el se sonrojara a mas no poder

Yo con conejo podre librarme de ella un buen tiempo dijo adrian riéndose al igual que conejo chocando los cinco

Grosero dijo mary bajando a meme y voltiandose cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de enojada

O tu sabes que no es cierto mary dijo adrian caminando hacia mary poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y poniendo su mejor cara de perrito triste

Ok esta bien peor debes darme la mitad de los dulces de hallowen dijo Cupido estirando su mano para que adrian la estrechara

Trato dijo adrian estrechando su mano con la de mary

Cuales dulces pregunto conejo

Los que nos robamos en hallwen dijo adrian y mary le pego en la cabeza

Esperan roban dulces en hallowen dijo tooth

Si y en san valentin y en especial en san valentin los chocolates son tan eskisitos dijo Cupido

O eso es cierto dijo adrian

Oiga no ya esta anocheciendo dijo jack viendo por la ventana como se ponía la luna

Si es cierta ya es tarde por que nose quedan todos y mañana ya todos se van en la mañana después de desayunar surgirio santa

Claro por que no dijieron todos

Santa escoltodo a todos a sus habitaciones y ala ultima que la llevo ala suya fue a mi cuando estaba a punto de entrar el me dijo

Si necesitas algo suena esa campana un duende vendrá y le pides lo que quieras , o y al tu izquierda esta la habitación de meme , a tu derecha la de adrian , enfrente tuyo la de jack , ala izquierda de jack la de conejo , y a su izquierda la de tooth y la mia esta después de la de adrian dijo santa llendose a su habitación yo cerre la puerta y vi mi habitación había una ventana con una cortina roja con regalos y estrellas alado de esta mi cama con una manta gruesa de color café una almuada blanca enfrente de este un armario café muy grande ala izquierda de la puerta un tocador con galletas un vaso de leche un peine un espejo una lámpara celeste con copos de nieves y otras cosas enfrente de este un sillón chiquito sin respaldo color azul ala derecha de la puerta una pared con una foto de todos los guardianes uno duendes y chetis todos con jack tal vez el dia que el se convirtio en guardian al lado de este un estante con una caja musical y eso era todo la recamara era toda roja decidi recostarme en la cama y me tape con la manta cafe que era muy suave o y olvide comentar las puertas de las habitaciones tenían dibujos la mia tenia un corazón, la de adrian el sol, la de jack un copo de nieve, la de conejo un huevo de pascua , la de meme una nube dorada ,la de santa un regalo verde con un liston rojo y la de tooth un diente .

**En la mañana**

Me desperté y oi que tocaban la puerta me destape , me tache la cara y camine ala puerta cuando la abri vi a jack parado ai sonriéndome yo solo le devolví la sonrisa

Ya esta listo el desayuno dijo jack me estiro su mano para que la aceptara y me guiara al lugar yo con mucho gusto gusto la acepte y me guio al comedor donde estaban todos comiendo , yo tome asiento alado de jack y adrian desayunamos hot cakes con chocolate caliente con malvaviscos , cuando terminaron todos me despedi de todos exepto de meme ya que con el me iba a ir y meme hizo una nube dorada me apunto que me sentara atrás de el , eso hize y antes de irnos santa me dio una bolsa roja le pregunte para que era el dijo que tenia cosas importantes que todos tenían una , y era cierto adrian también la tenia me la puse la sentí un poco pesada pero no le di importancia me volvi a despedir antes de darle las gracias y asi nos fuimos yo estaba ansiosa por poder ver la casa de meme

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero le ayas gustado ya se que me tarde en subir el episodio no es culpa mia si no de los chinos y el por que por que son chinos bueno dejen reviews plis se los suplico leer sus reviews siempre me animan aw es difícil escribir si traes unas pero no me arepiento están hermosas **

**xoxo**


	3. la madriguera de bunny

**Muy bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo pero antes le s quiero hacer un anuncio VOY A CAMBIAR DE PAREJA YA NO SERA UN TOOTH X JACK SI NO UN JACK X ASTER , LA RAZON , ES QUE ME GUSTA MAS EL JACKRABBIT QUE EL JACK X TOOTH ASI QUE YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS QUE LO CAMBIEN y les dejo la historia**

La madriguera de conejo

Después que meme y mary se habían ido , los demás guardianes , se despedían de nuevo , ya que aster y adrian ya se iban

Bueno vámonos dijo aster abriendo un oyo en el suelo del taller

Adrian espero verte pronto por aquí dijo norte

Um , si creo que si, gracias alas cosas que me dio , creo que podre visitarlos a todos dijo adrian

Que bien dijieron al uniso tooth , jack y norte

Bien es hora de irnos dijo aster saltando dentro del abujero , siendo seguido por adrian , cuando salto el agujero enseguida se cerro y los dos llegaron ala madriguera de aster

Wow fue lo único que salió de la boca de adrian a ver tanta plantas , huevos y colores

Te gusta el lugar pregunto aster divertido por la cara que había puesto adrian al ver el lugar

Si es muy colorido dijo adrian

Lo se , bueno yo tengo trabajo que hacer , asi que si quieres puedes ir a inspercionar , ya sebes ver el lugar después te dire cual es tu habitación dijo conejo llendose a pintar huevos

Um creo que vere las estatuas en forma de huevos pensó adrian acercándose a ellas , hasta que eestuvo cerca , las cara de las estatuas rotaron , y se do cuenta que no eran solo estatuas sino algo mas ,siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que aster le dijo que estaba la merienda , después de que terminaron , aster le enseno todo el lugar , y luego le guio a su habitación que estaba alado de la de aster

Para que las otras habitaciones pregunto adrian

Oh , pues por si alguno delos demás guardianes viene y ya es muy tarde , se puede quedar a dormir dijo aster

Todos tienen sus habitaciones en cada hogar pregunto adrian

Si dijo aster y se fue a seguir con su trabajo adrian entro a su cuarto para verlo , su cuerto era de colo azul , había una cama a su derecha de la ventana , la cual tenia cortinas celestes con huevos de pascua , la cama tenia una almuada amarilla , una manta delgada azul fuerte con soles en esta ,había un ropero café, a su izquierda una foto de una playa , ala derecha la puerta y ala derecha de esta un burro café ,con una lámpara dorada con dibujos de bolas de fuego , alado de esta en la siguiente pared un libro , con muchos libros y unas cuantas figurillas

Um creo que leere un libro dijo adrian agarrando un libro de color morado , cuando vio la portada , vio un signo que representaba una nota musical , al ver esto se dio cuenta que era un libro de música, lo habrio y vio muchas notas , el no sabia leer o el significado de los simbolos , pero conocía a una persona que si sabia todo acerca de la música,asi que camino hacia la cama y agarro su bolsa y saco la esfera y la agito y dijo el nombre de Cupido y de repente acho un ruido tardo un rato pero después vio a Cupido contestaba , ella esta en una habitación azul con copos de nieves de colo como blanco y celeste y atrás una foto pero no pudo verla bien y vio que ella se tacho los ojos y bostezo

Por que tardaste dijo adrian

Perdón , estaba dormida y oi el ruido y meti la mano ala bolsa buscando la esfera , hasta que la encontré dijo mary pasándose la mano por el cabello

A bueno ddijo adrian

Y para que me hablablas , me estranabas dijo mary

Ya quisieras , te hablo por que encontré un libro con música y pensé que me podias decir que dice dijo adrian

Bueno mañana , llevalo al taller de norte y te lo leo , vale dijo mary

Vale dijo adrian

Adiós dijo mary

Adiós dijo adrian volviendo a agitar la esfera apagándola y volviéndola meter a la bolsa , se acerco ala ventana , la abrió y vio el anochecer y de repente ocho ruidos en la puerta, cerro la ventana y camino hacia la puerta , cuando la abrió y cio a aster

Compañero esta lista la cena dijo aster , adrian cerro la puerta y lo siguio hasta el comedor , cenaron una zopa y el postre seria un pastel de zanahorias

Y adrian como se conocieron tu y mary dijo asterdándole un sorbo ala sopa

La conoci vagando por una ciudad dijo adrian

Oh y desde entonces son amigos dijo aster

Pues si dijo adrian

Y solo son eso , y nada mas dijo aster

No aster no somos nada mas , pero te puedo preguntar algo dijo adrian

Claro compañero , recuerdas que estas entre amigos dijo aster

Tu y jack son algo dijo adrian , viendo como la cara de aster se ponía mas roja que la de un tomate

QUE grito aster

Si pasa algo entre ustedes volvió a decir adrian

Entre nosotros no pasa nada dijo aster aun estadon sonrojado

Ok como digas dijo adrian sin creerle , cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos sin antes decir buenas noches , adrian camino hacia la cama se quito las chanclas y se acosto en la cama

Buenas noches mary dijo adrian antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo tarde por que estaba muy triste y estuve unos días muy deprimida pero ya estoy mejor espero y les aya gustado plis dejen reviews , también me tarde por que estoy haciendo one shot de jackrabbit , el gato con botas , la era de hielo 4 , south park y the walking dead y muy pronto los subiré **

**xoxox**


	4. el castillo de sandyman

**Yo: bueno , ola a todos mis fieles lectores , no subi ya que no tenia internet y me fije que nadien , dejo reviews en el anterior capitulo ( tacanos ) , no se si les molesto que cambiara de pareja si a si es dejen reviews**

**Alegría: hola , a todos díganme que si no es un maravilloso dia el de hoy**

**Yo : PERO QUE CARAJOS , HACE AFUERA DE MI MENTE , PRIMERO MI SUDCOCIENTE Y LUEDO TU.**

**El castillo de sadman**

Habíamos estado subiendo cada vez mas alto , hasta que entramos atra vez de las nubes vi un castillo rodeado de arena como la de Sandy , cuando llegamos ala puerta solo yo baje ya que sadman me hizo una sella en la que lo veía a hacer los sueños de los otros niños

Claro meme ve , yo estare bien descuida dije , el sonrio y vi como se fue casi de la misma manera en la que habíamos llegado , camine hacia la puerta la abri cuando entre la cerre todo era al estilo victoriano , camine hasta las escaleras las subi y vi un pasillo con varias habitaciones , abri la primera y vi que era la de meme , la cerre , abri la segunda y era la de tooth , como había ello anterior mente igual la cerre , abri la tercera y vi que era la de jack , por los copos de nieve , me meti y cerre la puerta , no quería abrir y cerrar puertas hasta encontrar mi habitación , la habitación de jack era azul con copos de nieve celestes , con un balcón , con cortinas celestes , una cama con una almohada blanca y una manta café , un armario café , unas fotos y un estante la cama tenia respaldo asique colge la bolsa y el sueter de jack , me quites las botas y me subi ala cama y empeze a jugar con mi espada haciendo que de ella brotara un polvo negro que luego desapareció en el aire , la puse de nuevo en la cama y agarre la bolsa y saque todo , lo que había dentro era un aesfera , unios libros y otras cosas y un duende lamiendo la esfera , lo agarre y le quite la esfera de la boca

Hey tu eres el duende que me dio la guitarra , no , dije yo , y el duende solo asintió y se pudo a saltar en mi manos lo puse en la almuhada y se puso a dar vueltas de carro , y decidir guardar todo de nuevo en la bolsa y la puse de nuevo en el reslado , y me voltie para ver el duendecillo que ahora estaba de cabeza , lo agare y lo sente en mis piernas las cuales estaban cruzadas ya que estaba sentada en pocicion india , el solo movia sus manos y sus piernas como si fuera un bebe lo cual me causo ternura y una risa , hasta que oi un gruñido que venia de su estomago lo baje de mis piernas y lo sente en la cama y el se metia su pie ala boca

Voy por comida que date quieto dije bajándome de la cama y caminando descalsa hasta la puerta la abri y Sali una vez a fuera la cerre y me dirigi hacia las escaleras las bajes y me diriji a la cocina , cuando entre camine hacia un estante y nada , lo cerre abri otro , e igual hasta que vi un tarro de galletas , me acerce ala repisa lo agarre y le quite la tapa y vi que las galletas eran de chocolate , cerre el tarro y lo puse en la mesa ,, me dirigi al refrigerador por algo de beber , lo abri , lo primero que vi era una jkarra , le meti el dedo lo saque y me lo meti ala boca era jugo de naranja saque la jarra y la puse en la mesa como había ello con el tarro de galletas vi un estante con algunas bandejas agarre la primera que toque que era una platiada , y me puse a buscar unos platos y vasos cuando lo s encontré puse todo en la bandeja , lo acomode todo para que no se callera , y cuando la tome en las mano , me dirigi alas escaleras las cual4es subi , camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación cuando llegue la abri y vi al duende bricando en la cama , me rei , mientras buscaba un lugar donde poner la bandeja y luego vi el burro alado de la cama camine , ahí y hay la puse , el duende al ver esto dejor de brincar y se sento en la orilla de la cama , yo agarre un plato y le servi unas galletas luego un vaso y se lo puse todo en el burro el ce acerco y se lo empezó a comer y luego yo me servi y me sente en el piso a comer

Y tienes nombre pregunte yo , el movio su cabeza diciendo que no , haciendo que el casacabel que tenia en su goro sonara , lo cual me causo risa

Y te gustaría tener uno dije yo y el asintió y se oyo otra vez el casacabel de su goro

Um que tal cookie dije yo , el solo sonrio y asintió haciendo que el cascabel de nuevo sonara , yo solo me volvi a reir , cuando terminamos lo puse todo de nuevo en la bandeja , baje limpie todo y lo acomode en su lugar , luego subi y vi que el duende boztezo al igual que yo me tire ala cama y agare el duende y lo abraze y nos tape y me empeze a dormir , de repente oi unos ruidos me levante sin despertar al duende y meti la mano en la bolsa y empeze a buscar el objecto que causaba el ruido y cuando por fin lo agarre era la esfera , la agarre y la agite y conteste y vi que era adrian el estaba en una habitación azul , me tache un ojo y bozteze

Por que tardaste dijo adrian

Perdón estaba dormida y oi el ruido y meti la mano ala bolsa buscando la esfera hasta que la encontré dije yo pasándome la mano por el cabello

A bueno dijo adrian

Y para que me hablabas , me estranasbas dije yo

Ya quisieras , te hablo , por que encontré un libro de música y pensé que podias decir que decía dijo adrian

Bueno , mañana llevalo al taller de norte y te lo leo , vale dije yo

Vale dijo adrian

Adiós dije yo

Adiós dijo adrian agitando la esfera y se apago la meti de nuevo ala bolsa ya no tenia ganas de dormir me acoste de nuevo y puse a el duende en mi pecho que aun dormía y le acaricie la espalda y derepente oi que golpiaban la puerta me pare y acoste al duende en la cama me puse mis botas y camine hacia la puerta , la abri y era sadman hizo un dibujo en su cabeza que indicaba que la cena estaba lista , cerre la puerta y baje con el , cenamos pollo y tomamos ponche me despedi de el con las buenas noches y un beso , en la mejilla yo subi y camine hasta la habitación de jack y me meti y camine diretamente hasta el balcón y lo abri y Sali a conteplar la luna y viendo como meme salía volando con su arena convertida en delfines

Buenas noches adrian dije yo, y me meti al cuarto sin cerrar la ventana , me quite las botas , y me meti en la cama y abraze al duende y le di un beso en la cabeza , cerre los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida

**Yo: bueno ese fue el capitulo espero y les haya gustado.**

**Miedo: dejen reviews , sin quieren si no , pues no lo hagan ( se va llorando)**

**Yo : bayanse acomstrubando , haci será por mucho tiempo**


End file.
